tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Detroit Diesel
Detroit Diesel Corporation (DDC), is a diesel engine producer headquartered in Detroit, Michigan, USA. There are today two individual divisions that share this name: the off-highway division which is owned by Tognum, which EQT Partners formed along with MTU Friedrichshafen, and the on-highway division which is owned by Daimler AG. Detroit Diesel was part of the Freightliner - Trucks NAFTA Business Unit of DaimlerChrysler (now Daimler AG and Chrysler LLC respectively) until it was split into two. The on-highway part of Detroit Diesel remains a part of this division, with the sale of the off-highway division to EQT IV. The company produces on-highway medium and heavy-duty Diesel engines for the commercial truck market, and for other commercial and automobile use. Engines range from 170 to 560 hp (127 to 418kW) for the on-highway market. The Series 60 has been the market share leader since 1992, and combined with the MBE 4000 has 27% of the Class 8 market. Worldwide there are over 800,000 Series 60's, and over 350,000 MBE 900's, in operation. Detroit Diesel timeline *1938: The company was founded by General Motors as the GM Diesel Division. Its initial product line was the Series 71 engine family, this first lineup consisting of exclusively inline configurations ranging from one to six cylinders. *World War II: When WWII broke out, DDC's two-cycle, lightweight, compact engine is in great demand for landing craft, tanks, road building equipment, and standby generators. *1957: Introduction of the Series 53 *1965: GM Diesel becomes Detroit Diesel Engine Division. Also, the Series 149 is introduced, replacing the Series 110. *1970: General Motors merges the Indianapolis based Allison Division, maker of gas turbines and transmissions, to form the Detroit Diesel Allison Division. *1974: Series 92 introduced. *1980: 8.2 Fuel Pincher diesel introduced. *1981: Series 92 upgraded; renamed to "Silver 92." *1982: Detroit Diesel V8 engine is introduced in the Chevrolet C/K *1987: Series 60 introduced. *1988: Penske Corporation buys a portion of the company, and together with GM, spin Detroit Diesel Corporation off as a separate company *1993: Company completes an initial public offering (IPO), listing on the NYSE under the ticker symbol DDC. Series 50 introduced. *2000: DaimlerChrysler AG purchased the company, merging it with their MTU Friedrichshafen and Mercedes-Benz industrial engines businesses, creating the DaimlerChrysler Powersystems division. *2006: MTU Friedrichshafen, including the Off-highway part of Detroit Diesel in the USA, is acquired by the EQT Partners investment group. A new company, Tognum GmbH, was formed as a holding company for the brands. The on-highway division of Detroit Diesel was retained by DaimlerChrysler (now Daimler AG) as part of its Freightliner Truck division. Both companies use the 'Detroit Diesel' name and corporate logo. *2007: On October 19th Detroit Diesel announced the DD15, a new heavy duty engine. At the press conference a new company logo was also unveiled. Products *DD15 *Series 40E *Series 50 *Series 51 *Series 53 *Series 55 *Series 60 *Series 638 *Series 71 *Series 92 *Series 110 *Series 149 *Series 700 *Series 2000 *Series 4000 *Series SUN *Mercedes-Benz Engine (MBE) 900 *Mercedes-Benz Engine (MBE) 4000 *Automotive *Electronics *Parts & Reman Joint ventures * VM Motori s.p.a. - (former) 51% Penske Corporation and 49% DaimlerChrysler Group. - sold, now j.v. between General Motors and Fiat Powertrain Technologies ** 2.5 L TD DI - 4V ** 3.0 L TD ** 3.1 L TD ** 4.0 L TD See Also Makes Using DD Engines *American Crane *Allis-Chalmers *CAMETAL *Champion *Euclid *Ferroni *John Deere *Koehring *Massey Ferguson *Northwest *Raygo *Tampo *Terex Competing engine manufacturers For OEM equipment supply market *Caterpillar *Cummins *Ford *Gardner *JCB *John Deere *Meadows *Perkins Oliver *Rolls Royce engines *SISUDiesel References *Wikipedia *Classic Plant & Machinery magazine External links *Detroit Diesel Corporation *DDC Products *VM Motori *amerikaanse trucks, detroit diesel, ftf trucks, trabantjes Category:Companies of the United States Category:Engine manufacturers of the United States Category:Merged companies Category:Daimler AG Category:Freightliner Category:General Motors Category:Companies founded in 1938 Category:Penske Category:Detroit Diesel